kidasurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Here are the rules to KidA’s Survivor Series. These rules must be followed at all times, obviously. Activity Activity is the key to the game, and will be taken very seriously. Players are expected to attend a majority of all the events that take place during the game. A lot of work has been put into this on my end, so the player’s need to uphold their end by participating. If you do not show up at challenges, nothing happens. If you do not show up at tribal council, nothing happens. However, if you do not vote, you will receive a self vote. Note that if only one person or one/two tribes show up at the challenge, I will usually not give up immunity for free. Instead, I will delay the challenge, until there is an actual competition to be had. Hopefully this never happens, though. Challenges A majority of challenges will be live, although some will be non-live. Full effort and participation is expected. Live challenges will have a check-in time, and depending on the challenge, players may or may not be able to join in after check-in ends. Live challenges will often be hosted by someone who is NOT me. Please treat all guest hosts with respect. Non-live challenges will have a specific deadline, and tribal council will follow directly afterwards. Tribal Council Tribal Council is non-live. It will be posted directly after the challenge, and castaways will post their names to be asked a question. You will have roughly 20-22 hours to send in your vote. Once a vote is sent in, it MAY be revised before the vote is read. After the vote-reading, or DURING, it cannot change. Note that when I receive all the votes, I will read them. Your current vote at the time is the one that will be read, so be confident in the vote you send in. Hidden Immunity Idols For seasons featuring hidden immunity idols, a list of thirty locations will be posted for each tribe. Everyone in the game may guess once per day. For fairness, the location of the idols will be posted in the private planning group before the season begins. When deciding to play an idol, please be clear that you are playing an idol. I will ALWAYS send some sort of confirmation if you have played one, so if I do not send confirmation, you can assume I did not see/receive the message. The same goes for vote-changing, mentioned above. It is also recommended that you give me a quote to use for when you play your idol. Most people on Survivor have a quick line or two to say when they play their idols. Removal Removal from the game can result in the following ways: BANS: If you are banned POST-MERGE, you will be removed. A pre-merge ban will not have you removed, but that safety does not carry over into the merge. Basically, if you are ever banned while there is a merge, you leave the game, unless the player is deep into the merge (ie final 5 or 6). QUIT: If you quit the game, you may not return for any future seasons. You will be removed immediately after your quit is requested. COMPLAINING/ARGUING: This is the golden rule. I am the host; this is my game, and I intend to keep it fair and balanced for all players. If you continuously complain or argue with me over any issue regarding the game, I will not hesitate to remove you. Confessionals Confessionals are a vital part of the game, and are greatly encouraged. If you choose to send confessionals, your chances of coming back as a returning player are greatly increased. Also, quality of confessionals will play a factor into returning player decisions, and it could get you into an All-Star season. Remember that the Viewer's Lounge will be reading every confessional; it’s fun to see what they have said after the game is over, so make sure to send them. Viewer's Lounge During the game, the Viewer's Lounge will have all information regarding the season; they will know everything that is happening, and will be able to discuss this. If anyone sends you information regarding the season, IMMEDIATELY tell me. I will not be angry; it's better for me to know so I can act appropriately. If you do receive information from the Viewer's Lounge and do not notify me, there will be serious consequences. Also, you may not request opinions from the Viewer's Lounge. Do not attempt this. Honor of the Game / Fights Bribing and blackmailing of ANY kind if strictly forbidden. For the most part, I will not get involved in fights or drama. If there is a serious problem, contact a Tengaged moderator, not me. However, if I do see a serious line crossed, I will notify/warn people over mail. This includes racism or homophobia. Once again, I will not get involved in public.